Fenrir
"You speak truth, Father. They don't deserve to die - They don't deserve to live." - Fenrir Ceres is the Black dog spoken about in Mikaela's prophecy as well as the wolf of Norse legends. After the death of her family she hunted her father down over the course of seven years. She is forever bound to Mikaela due to the Gleipnir around her neck. She is an antagonist in II. Soul Of The Abyss, Heart of Heaven; The Soul Drive Insurrection. Personality Melancholic and apathetic Ceres loves to be threatened with death. During her early life, she was driven and empowering, constantly believing in her own power. She looked up to her mother's fierceness and her skill in battle, desperately wanting to be a great warrior like her mother and her father. After countless centuries her jubilation quickly turned into nihilism. She had started to believe that the rest of her life was forever bound to Mikaela's will. Desperately looking for a way out she realized that she no longer could die from silver to the heart and lost all hope of dying. Whenever anyone says they could kill her she finds it funny and grins. She would taunt anyone who would threaten her, and would welcome the off chance that they actually succeeded. Appearance Ceres appears to be a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair. Her hair seems to ebb and flow as if constantly submerged in water. She has deep crimson eyes and skin that is often described as porcelain. Her face seems to have a bunch of freckles. Her attire consists of a form fitting dark red suit with fur at the collar. She wears a bright red collar around her neck known as "The Gleipnir." The suit she wears seems to be reminiscent of a motorcycle race suit. When she gets serious she changes her form to her appearance from 1060. She wears a dark red vest with a fur collar in this form. She wears a fur waistcoat and dark red pants made of the same materials as her vest. History Born in 917, she was conceived by an affair her mother had. She is the middle child, surpassed by an older sister and a younger brother. She spent her early years training with her father and mother to be a proper shield-maiden. During the winter of 931 her father came home in a fit of rage. He has sworn that his wife, Ceres' mother, had laid with another man and that Ceres was not his. Hearing the commotion, her older sister and younger brother hid her within a wooden chest and placed it in the corner of the room. Hearing their parents fight from the other room the kids grew fearful but was determined to protect their sister. After he had killed their mother he entered their room and demanded to know where Ceres was. They had told him that she had an argument with their mother and ran away. He hadn't believed them and as a result he had started to beat his oldest daughter. When she was too hurt to move he had decided too "teach her a lesson" and attempted to rape her. When her brother tried to intervene, he had beat him and raped him instead. After he finished he killed them both and left, telling everyone that someone had killed his family and starting a mock mob hunt. Unbeknownst to him, Ceres had watched it all from the chest. Filled with a deep rage, her lycanthropy was triggered by witnessing the treachery of her father. After she crawled from the chest she moved to her older sister. Ceres cried for her sister but was honored by the lengths her siblings went to protect her. When her sister shifted, Ceres was surprised by the fact that her sister survived. Despite being on her death bed, she promised to stay with Ceres until the day she died. She assured Ceres that no matter what, she'd return to be with her sister. After she passed away, Ceres cried the hardest she has ever cried in years. After a half hour, Ceres was approached by Hela who offered a deal for Ceres. In the year 938, seven years at the death of her family. Ceres, now known as Fenrir, hunted her father down and found out he had started a new family. After watching and tormenting them for seven days, one day for each day she had hunted him down, she confronted him. When her father realized that his daughter was the Fenris wolf he and his family pleaded for her to spare their daughter, Leah. When Ceres refused, her father attempted to defend his youngest daughter, offering himself as a sacrifice in her stead. He argued that she did not deserve to die because of his actions. Ceres stopped for a moment then grew wrathful due to how he treated her. Leah grabbed her mother's hand and told her that she would be with her until their last moments. Ceres was stunned by her words and replied to her father's statement that she does not deserve to die. Ceres clarified and told him that she hadn't deserved to live. Afterwards she devoured Leah, their father attempted to attack Ceres. Abilities Enhanced Regeneration - Ceres can regenerate from any and all wounds that affect her body. Enhanced Strength - Ceres' strength is incalculable, she has stated that even though the Gleipnir tells her what to do it does not tell her how to do it. As such she always holds back as much of her strength as she can. ( Her Strength far exceeded Mary-Louise Ivlev's.) Enhanced Speed - Much like her strength, Ceres' speed is immeasurable. It's often believed that she is teleporting when in combat, however it is her body physically moving beyond what any human can perceive, even powers has trouble keeping up with her intense speed. Lycanthropy Immortality - To take in the blood and flesh of a body is to take in their very life and soul. For each heart Ceres eats, their life becomes one with her. Every time she is dealt fatal damage, one of the lives within her are destroyed instead. Wolfpack - Ceres has the ability to summon forth the body of anyone who's heart she has eaten. They retain their consciousness and powers but genuinely believe that Ceres is right regardless of what she is doing. As such they will do whatever she asks, as if she is their alpha. =